User talk:Rathian Warrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tierrie (Talk) 20:05, 13 September 2010 Re:Forum:What happened to that cool story we were doing? While I can understand why you don't care much for that story (I didn't really care much for it myself either), it would be much appreciated if you could try and be more civil with the other posters in the forums. You've needlessly insulted Anya and seem to be trying to pick a fight with TheGreyestWarden, both of which are against the Forum Guidelines. Nobody has sent me any complaints about you, but I thought it best to give a warning before someone actually does (once that happens it's more of an issue). I've also noted that you seem to post from both and , and possibly other IPs as well. The posts you make while not logged in seem to be more inflammatory in nature and hopefully you aren't trying to avoid people noticing it's you by posting that way on purpose. You haven't seriously broken any rules with that, but it would be nice if you logged in when you post in the forums if for no other reason than so other posters can know who they're talking to. 18:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Asunder Questions Thanks for agreeing to answer my questions, don't feel under any pressure to answer straight away *I'm intrigued by your comments about Wynne. I assume she's more anti-Chantry, and if so, how? *Is Shale still a golem? Does she have a large role? *What is Leliana's involvement? *Anything you could tell me about the possible Orlesian civil war would be much appreciated. *Something that's been bugging the hell out of me since the book's announcement, is Wynne's son called Rhys or Adrian? Do both characters exist or only one? 00:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) It's no trouble Mr. King, here's the answers as best as I can manage them. *Wynne is no longer as caring and amicable as she once was. She is now devoted single-mindedly to saving the circle an championing the cause of the mages. I think a good comparison is this: she thinks it's good that Orlais has a civil war, because it is an opportunity for mages to be called upon to serve in a capacity that will earn them recognition and respect. At the same time, she fought the College of Magi's attempt to vote for independence from the Chantry, managing a narrow victory. She is anti-templar, not anti-divine, if that makes sense. The difference is explained in the book. *Shale is still a golem, and does plays as much of a role as she did in Origins: that of a dependable companion, as well as comic relief. As a Shale fan, I was not disappointed. *Since none of the main characters (the perspectives we see the world from) know Leliana's past, she is portrayed mostly as the Divine's agent and personal bodyguard. If you're familiar with Orlais' Grand Game, it is speculated that she is one of the Divine's players. But her past does come up, and she maintains the mystique the developers worked to give her in DA2. Though I wished she had a larger role, that may be the DA:O fanboyism in me talking. *What we as the reader know of the civil war is minor, because the mages were simply spectators on the sidelines, and knew little about either side. Near as I can figure, a Grand Duke (self appointed, because as you know Emperor Drakon forbade any formal title other than Lord, Lady, or Emperor/Empress) Gaspard has made a bid from one of the Eastern Provinces, and has lured Celene out of the Heartlands and Val Royeaux (her stronghold) with rumors of an elven rebellion in Halamshiral. From there, it is speculated about whether he killed her, or whether she's managed to make it to Jader and hole up for a siege. Meanwhile, her allies gathered in the west, pressing peasants into service and sealing the capital off to prevent the escape of recruits. At the end of the book, all we know was that a battle was fought in the Heartlands, and that Val Royeaux was in flames. Who was fighting, or why, was unimportant, because the mages were glad of the chaos because it covered their escape. *Adrian an Rhys are both in the book. Rhys is Wynne's son, and Adrian is his good friend, a she-mage, at the book's beginning. Glad to be of service Mr. King! Please let me know if there's anything else I can answer! Rathian Warrior (talk) 01:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks so much. Not sure if I like the new Wynne, though character development is vital to me in any series. I suppose we could just put the changes down to her opinions changing/being more prominent depending on the circumstance. The civil war really interests me, and makes me eager to get my hands on DAIII! It seems like BioWare's found its creative spark once again :D Thanks once again! 01:30, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hepler Letter Hi Rathian Warrior. This is my draft of the letter: Dear *dev*, I am delivering this message on behalf of many users of the Dragon Age Wiki, who feel that the barrage of insults directed at Jennifer Hepler have been juvenile, unjustified, and unworthy of Dragon Age fans. As such, we would like to make a humble request for you to be kind enough to pass along our most sincere support for Ms. Hepler at this no doubt difficult time. Signed, with thanks: *names* Feel free to make any and all adjustments you wish 22:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) That seems perfect. I'll wait for more support to accumulate and get it sent off. 00:38, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Keep it civilized If you can't keep your comments civilized, please refrain from adding them as this is considered trolling (per your recent comments on the Forum:Romance for DA3, although this is not the first time I've seen this). While you may take this as a joke, sarcasm or did not intend to be rude, this is rarely clear unless the person you're talking to knows that. Be careful with these kind of comments. --'D.' (talk · ) 21:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Writing tips? I know this is pretty random, I've been reading your posts over the forums for a while now and I've got to say that you write extremely clearly and efficiently! Would you mind passing along any tips that may help me develop my ability to write? Ccg08 (talk) 18:58, April 5, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you Rathian Warrior, I appreciate the response! I will do my best to keep those tips in mind. See you around the wiki! Ccg08 (talk) 15:25, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Maric's & Fiona's Son First of all, I agree with you about Alistair being Fiona's son. Its the most logical explanation and the most reasonable conclusion we can come to. Second of all, I'm staying clear of the thread now because I think it would be easier to ask the tide to turn around than trying to convince Believeit to see sense. I've seen it before, and some people are more intent on focusing on their own minuscule theories of the DA world, and insanity is the only end result XD. But just letting you know that I agree with you on this topic.--Madasamadthing (talk) 17:12, April 27, 2012 (UTC) My sincere sympathies for running into Believe it! As it seems, he has successfully killed another discussion. --Ygrain (talk) 20:06, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Urgh. Believe It! has a talent, it must be said :D. While I expect we're at odds regarding Alistair's "origin" (excuse the pun), you also have my condolences for earning BI's ire once again. Perhaps it was a thread worth killing? By that I mean, I suspect it's only going to get worse from here like that Duncan-Murderer thread that just won't die. Cheers EzzyD (talk) 21:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello, it appears you and I came to the same conclusion for Maric's-a-womanizer Thread at around the same time :D. Cheers EzzyD (talk) 13:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Removing comments Per DA:TALK (which also applies to forums), please do not remove comments unless they are yours, or vandalism. Comments that are clearly disrespectful may also be removed. Thanks. 16:18, May 5, 2012 (UTC)